


Only Together

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika considers Satoko's life without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Together

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers, only if you haven't seen any of Kai.

"When we depart, those other Hinamizawas... They still continue, don't they, Hanyuu?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Hanyuu confirmed briefly, and to Rika's relief didn't further query. She just looked away, going farther away from Rika in the void, seeming just as uncomfortable about the topic as Rika felt.

But Rika still did mull over that fact, and considered that perhaps, in some versions of Hinamizawa, her friends did survive. In the latest, perhaps Satoko had made it, as she had protected her in hope of this. Though Rika couldn't imagine what her future would be like even after everything was over, with how far she'd progressed into the syndrome and all. But she'd been getting better. Maybe she could move past the traumas of her past and grow up in a better environment, and eventually just have a normal, contented existence.

Not likely, Rika thought pessimistically. Rika was surprised at her own distaste towards the idea. She did want happiness and a future for Satoko, didn't she?

Yes. But also, she wanted it for herself, and all the other residents. But the idea of Satoko now growing up, and maturing without her seemed lonely in a way. She'd often wondered what kind of adult Satoko would be, and hoped to eventually enjoy watching the process of her growth. Satoko would change, but Rika had no doubt that her friend would eventually grow into a wonderful woman. They could then continue to enjoy life together in shared maturity... Which couldn't happen if Rika wasn't there with her. Then, someone else would surely become a companion to her, perhaps even make her happy. The idea was unsettling.

It was for selfish reasons that she couldn't imagine Satoko in a happy situation, Rika admitted. But realistically, there were so many things that could trigger her syndrome without any protection provided from her or Irie that even a happy situation could blow up. Yes, it was better that she and Satoko share their happy ending together, using both selfish and logical reasoning.

Rika wanted to share her eventual blissful life with Satoko on Earth. But until then, when Rika couldn't be there to protect or help her, she hoped that they would share their death, as macabre as it might be.


End file.
